Presence
by akaanee
Summary: Ulquiorra memang sudah tidak memiliki wujud, tapi ia selalu ada di sisi Orihime, tidak lebih dari bayangan semu yang setia mengikutinya dan menjaganya. Written for BleachViva Fest Desember/Canon/OOC/abal/gaje. RnR?


**Hello, everyone! Akane kembali dengan one-shot terbarunya, Presence. One-shot ini ditulis untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival bulan Desember yang (dengan jahatnya mengusung tema yang sulit) tema Turn Back The Pendulum. Entah nyambung atau tidak sama temanya. -,- Yang jelas saya telah berusaha! Oooooo! Viva heterogenisme! Viva UlquiHimeee!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya saya, kalau iya, pasti Aizen udah mati bukan sekedar dipenjara dan Ulquiorra udah hidup lagi lalu menikah sama Orihime terus punya banyak anak deh! Nyaaaaaa... Oh iya, quote di awal fic ini diambil dari lagunya David Archuleta. Mwack!**

**WARNING: geje, abal, bla bla bla.**

**Word count: 2,066 kata, tidak termasuk bacotnya saya.**

**

* * *

**

**Higabana Production**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**Presence**

**.**

**A Bleach Fanfiction**

/

"_But it's harder to hold on to your hands than the hands of time."_

/

Ya, aku memang sudah tidak memiliki wujud.

Ya, sekarang tubuhku tidak lebih dari setumpuk abu yang mulai menghilang diterbangkan angin.

Dan – ya, aku memang sudah mati. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan siapapun untuk mengembalikanku. Termasuk kau. Kau, yang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sebanding dengan Tuhan sendiri, memutar-balikkan ruang dan waktu.

Tapi mengapa kau masih saja berusaha?

Meskipun aku sudah tidak lagi berwujud, aku masih ada disana, kau tahu, di atas kubah istana putih itu, hanya sekedar keberadaan yang melayang-layang tak tentu arah. Apakah aku bisa disebut ruh? Entahlah, karena dari awal aku memang bukan makhluk hidup. Kau telah memanggil peri-perimu, memerintah mereka untuk mengembalikan setumpuk abu kembali menjadi tubuhku. Rambut senjamu menempel di wajah dan lehermu yang basah oleh keringat dan – air mata?

Aku tersentak. Air mata? Mengapa kau menangis? Menangis untukku? Tidak mungkin, pikiran itu konyol sekali. Mengapa kau menangis untukku yang merupakan musuhmu? Tapi air mata tetap saja terus mengalir menuruni wajah cantikmu, membasahi leher dan gaunmu, saat kekuatanmu tidak membawa perubahan apapun.

Mengapa kau menangis?

/

Aku sudah tidak tahu berapa lama waktu telah berlalu. Waktu sudah tidak lagi signifikan. Mungkin satu jam, dua jam, lima jam, atau mungkin seharian telah berlalu. Atau mungkin baru sepuluh menit sejak aku hancur menjadi debu. Entahlah.

Pertempuran masih terus berlanjut. Dari kejauhan aku masih bisa mendengar suara logam bertemu logam saat pedang beradu, suara ledakan, gemuruh saat sebuah gedung diruntuhkan, dan suara yang membuat telinga ngilu saat kulit robek oleh pedang yang menembusnya. Di sekitar kami, perang masih terus berlangsung. Tapi aku masih disini, karena kau juga masih bersimpuh di tempat yang sama.

Mata kelabumu kini kering, tapi itu mungkin karena sudah tidak ada lagi air mata untuk ditangiskan. Wajahmu sayu, lelah dan kesedihan yang purba tergambar jelas di setiap gurat wajahmu. Bahumu merosot, dan kedua tangan mungilmu bergetar. Rambutmu yang indah dan berkilau, kini tergantung lemas seakan tidak hidup. Setiap inci sosokmu seakan berteriak dengan bisu '_RAPUH!_'. Kau memang terlihat begitu hancur sekarang. Dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa. Melihatmu seperti itu menimbulkan rasa perih yang ganjil pada – sosokku, karena entah apa aku ini sekarang. Tiba-tiba muncul keinginan kuat untuk mendapatkan sosokku kemabali, kemudian meletakkan tanganku di bahumu dan menenangkanmu. Bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Aneh.

Keheningan terus berlanjut seperti tidak akan berhenti. Bulan sabit abadi yang menggantung di langit malam bersinar dengan terang, nyaris congkak, seolah mencerca usahamu yang sia-sia. Butiran-butiran pasir putih yang melayang terbawa angin mengitari sosokmu, mengecup lembutnya kulitmu yang hangat.

"Kalau saja," akhirnya kau bersuara. Suaramu serak, parau. Patah. "Kalau saja aku berlari sedikit lebih cepat, pasti..."

Pasti... apa? Kalau kau berlalri lebih cepat, dan menggenggam tanganku... apa?

Apa yang akan terjadi?

/

Apakah itu akan mengubah keadaan? Kalau kau berhasil menggenggam tanganku, apakah itu akan menghentikanku hancur menjadi debu?

Tidak, kan?

Lalu mengapa kau menyalahkan diri sendiri? Dasar gadis bodoh.

Aku melihat temanmu yang berkacamata itu mendekat dan menyuarakan pikiranku. Berhentilah, katanya. Ya, berhentilah. Karena semua usahamu itu sia-sia. Karena penantianmu itu tidak berujung, dan kalau berakhir, tidak akan berakhir seperti yang kau inginkan. 'Sang putri dinikahi oleh sang pangeran dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya', begitu kan yang kau inginkan? Ending khas cerita Disney yang selalu kau dambakan, bukankah begitu?

Karena aku tidak akan pernah kembali. Tidak akan bisa.

"Dia telah menitipkan hatinya di tangan ini," temanmu itu berkata, menggenggam tanganmu. Tangan yang seharusnya _aku _genggam. "Apakah itu tidak cukup? Bukankah hati itu lebih berharga daripada tubuh fisik?"

Kau menggeleng, seluruh tubuhmu berguncang hebat. Air mata kembali membasahi pipimu, melintasi jalur-jalur yang telah mereka kenal dengan baik. Kau memejamkan mata, seakan mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Rasa perih yang ganjil itu kembali menggerogotiku.

"Tapi aku –" kau berhenti, karena isakan keras telah mengambil alih kerongkonganmu. "Aku..." kau mencoba lagi. Suaramu bergetar, matamu bengkak, air mata memasuki mulutmu yang terbuka sementara kau mencoba menarik oksigen ke paru-paru, menarik nafas yang pendek-pendek dengan tersengal. Dan aku tahu rasanya pasti menyakitkan, karena rasa sakit tak masuk akal itu menghimpitmu dari segala arah, hingga untuk sekedar menarik nafas saja sulit. Kau tahu? Aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Sekalipun aku belum pernah menyentuhnya..." bisikmu lirih.

_Tidak, kau pernah menyentuhku_, aku meralatmu. Saat kau menamparku, ingat? Ah, mungkin kau tidak menghitungnya sebagai 'sentuhan'. Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat itu kau menamparku keras sekali, kau tahu? Aku nyaris bisa merasakan perihnya menembus kulitku yang keras bagai baju zirah.

Apa kau tahu bahwa aku juga ingin menyentuhmu? Keinginan yang aneh untuk menggenggam tanganmu, untuk menelusuri lekuk wajahmu dengan jemariku. Karena kau yang mengajariku tentang_ hati_ dan juga _perasaan_. Karena kau bukanlah 'sampah' seperti manusia lainnya. Karena kau satu-satunya manusia yang dapat menarik perhatianku. Karena disposisi dan tingkah lakumu yang lucu dan selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Karena hatiku ada di genggamanmu. Karena kau adalah segalanya, segalanya, segalanya, segalanya, segalanya, segalanya, segalanya, _segalanya_ –

segalanya yang kuinginkan, dan segalanya yang tidak bisa kumiliki.

Kemudian pikiranku tertuju pada kata-kata temanmu. Ya, dia benar. Bukankah kau sendiri pernah berkata bila kau memiliki hati seseorang itu berarti kau bersamanya selamanya? Tapi sepertinya aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku ingin ada di sisimu. Aku ingin menghentikan tangisanmu. Aku ingin membelai rambutmu. Aku ingin memeluk tubuhmu. Aku ingin menghirup aromamu. Aku ingin mendengar gelak tawamu. Aku ingin mengecup bibirmu.

_akuingin_ –

Padahal dulu aku memiliki banyak sekali kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Saat aku pertama kali membawmu kesini. Saat aku membawakan pakaian barumu. Berkali-kali saat aku membawakanmu makan. Saat aku bertanya padamu tentang hati. Begitu banyak kesempatan yang terlewatkan. Mengapa aku tidak melakukannya?

Sementara aku menyesali semua ini, kau terus menangis tanpa suara. Temanmu itu memelukmu. Ah, kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin bisa berdiri di tempatnya sekarang. Cahaya oranye kekuatan penyembuhmu bergetar, dan mengabur. Kemudian cahaya itu meredup dan menghilang sepenuhnya. Dan tumpukan abu itu tetap menjadi setumpuk abu.

/

Perang telah berakhir, waktu terus berputar dan kembali memiliki makna. Pertempuran yang penuh darah dan memakan banyak korban itu dimenangkan oleh pihakmu. Dunia telah kembali damai, segalanya telah kembali menjadi sedia kala. Tidak terasa dua tahun telah berlalu, dan selama dua tahun itu, kau mengalami banyak sekali perubahan. Contohnya, kau telah memotong rambutmu. Aku ingat saat kau hendak memotongnya, kau terlihat begitu gugup. Dengan gunting di tangan dan sejumput rambut di tangan satunya, kau memejamkan mata saat memotongnya. _Kres, kres_, helaian-helaian rambutmu jatuh ke lantai keramik. Pertama-tama kau membuka satu mata, kemudian, setelah pikirmu kau cukup berani untuk menghadapinya, membuka mata yang satu lagi. Kau menghembuskan nafas dengan lega, dan meneruskan memotong rambut.

Jujur, kau terlihat lebih cantik. Kau juga berpikir begitu kan? Begitu kau selesai memotong rambutmu, kau langsung menyerbu cermin, dan, setelah satu menit penuh ketegangan sementara kau memandangi bayanganmu di kaca, kau melompat, bersorak gembira.

Oh, kau mungkin bertanya mengapa aku bisa mengetahui semua ini? Aku bisa mengetahuinya karena aku selalu di sisimu. Aku adalah bayangan semu, kehadiran yang mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi dan mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikmu. Aku mengikutimu bukan karena aku terobsesi padamu atau semacamnya, tapi karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, dan karena aku telah berbuat kesalahan dengan meninggalkanmu, dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Kini kau tidak pernah memakai jepit bungamu. Bukankah itu berharga? Meskipun dunia telah kembali damai dan kekuatanmu tidak diperlukan lagi, bukankah itu adalah benda kenangan dari kakakmu? Dan, bukankah peri-peri itu termasuk teman-temanmu? Kini benda yang tidak pernah kau lepas adalah gelang pemberian dariku. Gelang rantai perak itu sudah tidak memiliki kekuatannya lagi, tapi ia tidak pernah lepas dari pergelangan tanganmu. Tidakkah gelang itu mengingatkanmu pada berbagai perlakuan buruk dan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan yang kau lihat selama kau ditawan?

Mengapa kau menyimpan gelang dariku?

/

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang itu berani menganggap diri mereka sendiri sebagai teman-temanmu. Mereka tidak mengerti apapun tentangmu. Sedikitpun tidak. Tentu, kau tersenyum dan tertawa di hadapan mereka. Dan bagi mereka, kau telah kembali menjadi dirimu yang ceria seperti dulu. Tapi teman yang baik pasti akan bisa melihat kesedihan dan kesepian yang kau tanggung sendirian begitu kau sendirian di apartemenmu, meskipun kau mencoba menutupinya dengan senyuman palsu dan tawa hambar, kan?

Orang-orang itu, mereka lebih suka tidak memberitahumu dan tidak melibatkanmu pada hal-hal mengerikan yang sedang terjadi. Mereka anggap kau lemah, dan tidak akan sanggup menerimanya. Tapi bukankah seorang sahabat melewati segalanya bersama? Meskipun itu hal yang menyenangkan, menyedihkan, atau bahkan mengerikan? Nah, kan. Mereka tidak tahu apapun tentangmu. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah gadis yang kuat. Karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana kau melewati setiap malam dengan tegar dalam kesunyian apartemenmu, tanpa keluarga dan pelukan hangat untuk menyapamu sepulang sekolah. Karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana dengan berani kau melawanku, aku – yang merupakan mimpi terburuk bagi banyak orang -, saat kau ditawan dulu. Mereka tidak tahu apapun, tapi aku tahu.

Hari sudah malam. Bulan bulat sempurna menggantung di udara, beberapa awan tipis menutupinya. Saat itu adalah musim semi. Bunga sakura yang tengah bersemi di pohon di taman kecil apartemenmu melambai tertiup angin dingin malam. Beberapa kuncup terlepas dari rantingnya, dan tanpa suara melayang turun mengecup tanah yang masih basah oleh hujan ringan barusan. Semua makhluk telah kembali ke peraduan masing-maing, hanya menyisakan beberapa jangkrik bernyanyi menyahut-nyahut dari balik akar-akar pohon sakura. Hari memang sudah terlewat malam, tapi kantuk belum menyapamu.

Kau berguling-guling gelisah, berganti dari satu posisi ke posisi lain, sementara aku menontonmu mencoba untuk tidur. Sepertinya khir-akhir ini kau menderita insomnia. Hampir setiap malam selama dua minggu terakhir kau tidur diatas pukul 1 malam, dengan akibat terlambat sekolah.

Akhirnya kau menyerah berusaha tidur, dan bangkit dari futon-mu lalu berjalan ke ruang duduk, ke kabinet dimana kau menyimpan foto mendiang kakakmu. Kau berpapasan dengan grandfather clock tua dalam perjalananmu, pendulumnya yang dicat emas bergoyang tanpa lelah dari kiri ke kanan, meski catnya sudah usang dan mulai mengelupas di berbagai tempat. Jarum jam yang panjang di jam tua itu menunjuk ke angka sepuluh yang diukir dengan gaya gotik kuno, sementara yang pendek ke angka dua. Kau duduk bersimpuh di hadapan foto kakakmu, menyalakan dupa, dan menatapnya dengan senyuman sedih di wajah cantikmu.

"Konbawa, Sora-nii," sapamu. Bau manis memabukkan dupa mengental di udara, asap tipis dari tongkat-tongkat wangi itu meliuk seperti ular, naik hingga menubruk atap. "Apa kabar? Maaf aku mengganggu malam-malam begini, aku tidak bisa tidur."

Kau berhenti, memandangi foto kakakmu dengan sorot mata rindu, dan aku merasa kasihan padamu, karena pada malam-malam saat kau terjaga dari tidur, kau hanya bisa berbicara pada sebuah foto tua.

"Kak, aku merindukanmu. Sangat, sangat," kau melanjutkan. "Pada malam seperti ini aku ingin bisa memutar balik waktu hingga waktu saat aku berumur enam tahun, saat kau masih ada, dan aku bisa menyusup masuk ke ranjangmu saat aku tidak bisa tidur sementara kau menyanyikan nina bobo untukku," kenangmu.

Kau mendesah, dan melanjutkan. "Kak, saat kau meninggal, kau sudah tahu bagaimana aku teramat, sangat menyayangimu. Tapi... ada seorang yang aku sayangi, yang mati tanpa mengetahui perasaanku padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas... aku peduli padanya. Dan aku menyesal tidak pernah memberitahunya. Tapi apa gunanya menyesal sekarang?" kau tertawa hambar, dan entah mengapa, kepedihan menyusup ke sosokku. "Yah, kesan pertama yang kudapat darinya adalah bahwa dia adalah orang yang dingin, dan tak acuh. Tapi lama kelamaan... entahlah. Dia bertanya padaku tentang hati, dan saat itu aku merasa bahwa dia juga seseorang yang kesepian sepertiku.

"Saat dia mati, dia menaruh hatinya di tangan ini," kau berbisik, mamandang tangan kananmu, yang waktu itu nyaris bisa kuraih. "Kurasa itu bagus, berarti dia masih hidup kan, lewat hati yang ada di tanganku ini?" kau mengalihkan pandanganmu kembali ke foto kakakmu, tersenyum. Pendulum grandfather's clock itu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, kedua jarumnya kini menunjukkan pukul 2.15. "Kak, aku merindukannya..."

Saat itu waktu terasa terhenti. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyerap kata-katamu, untuk memahaminya sepenuhnya. Kau... merindukanku? Bagaimana bisa? Kemudian aku menyadari satu hal lagi seiring dengan kata-kata itu diucapkan. Bahwa rasa perih aneh yang kurasakan selama ini, adalah suatu bentuk kerinduan. Kerinduan padamu. Ah, aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa, maka aku pun memvisualisasikannya. Aku melihat diriku, dengan tubuh yang utuh, meletakkan tangan pucatku di bahumu. Andai saja kau tahu. Aku membisikkan namamu, ingin kau, paling tidak, menyadari keberadaanku. Dan sepertinya aku berhasil. Kau duduk tegak tiba-tiba, bahumu yang semula merosot, kini kaku karena tegang. Kau menoleh, mata kelabumu lebar.

"Ulquiorra?" panggilmu. Namun tidak ada yang menyahut. Setelah beberapa detik keheningan, kau menggigit bibir, jelas-jelas kecewa. "Aku merindukanmu, Ulquiorra, dimanapun kau berada. Aku peduli padamu, dan aku menyayangimu..." bisikmu lirih, diiringi dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata dari kelopak matamu dan menuruni pipi pualammu.

_Ya, aku pun begitu_, aku ingin berteriak. _Aku ada disini, dan aku akan selalu ada di sini._

-OWARI-

* * *

**Rasanya aku ingin membunuh Kubo Tite karena membunuh Ulquiorra -,- Yaaah, sudahlah #sigh Mengapa di rumah Orihime ada grandfather's clock, silakan para reader imajinasikan sendiri. :D**

**Cheers,**

**Akane**

**Viva heterogenisme!**


End file.
